Taters/Season 1 Episode 3
Taters - Season 1 Episode 3 is the third episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise Skylon suddenly gets kidnapped by a strange badger that wears a traffic cone on his head. Ryder, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine leave to go look for him, running into Collie as usual. They find out that Platypus was kidnapped as well. Eventually, the group finds out that their kidnapped friends are at the top of the tallest mountain which takes three days to climb, but they only have one day to get there. Will they be able to rescue their friends? Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Blue Jay *Porcupine *Badger *Collie *Platypus Script At Taters Cafe Ryder, Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine are all sitting at a table eating muffins and whatever. Porcupine: "I STILL CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT I'M NOW WITH YOU, RYDER!" Ryder: "What?! What do you mean by 'with me'?" Porcupine: "It was my dream..." Ryder: "Hello!" Suddenly, the door of Taters Cafe slams open. There stands a badger wearing a traffic cone on his head. (Every time Badger is shown in a shot, the "Badger Song" plays randomly). The badger quickly runs in and grabs Skylon's arm. Badger: "Ha ha ha I'm kidnapping you!" He starts running away with Skylon. Ryder: "What?! No!" Everyone gets up and starts running after the badger. The badger takes off his traffic cone and starts waving it at them as he runs away. The group stops as the badger runs away with Skylon. Raiko: "Well, that was random." Blue Jay: "I'LL SAY!" Ryder: "Well, we can't just let some creep kidnap our friend like that! We'll have to go rescue him!" Raiko: "But where does he even live?" Ryder: "I dunno, we'll have to look I guess. Hopefully Collie doesn't give us a hard time again about her stupid dance school, whatever that has to do with anything..." Blue Jay: "OKAY LET'S GET GOING TO GRANNY'S HOUSE THEN AND HAVE SOME PIE!!!" (Skips out the door) Ryder: "Okay then..." The rest of the group walks out. Ryder notices that they will have to do something with Skylon's abandoned scooter. Ryder: "What about his scooter?" Raiko: "The worse that could happen is that it gets stolen again. Let's go!" Ryder: "What? No! I'll have to go lock it in the cafe..." Ryder leaves with Skylon's scooter. When he comes back, they all get on their scooters and ride off. Random Forest As the group is riding their scooters through the forest, they end up finding Collie as usually, who is moaning and groaning about stuff for whatever reason. Collie: "OMG! Why do we like, always run into each other?" Ryder: "I don't know, but it's kinda annoying..." Collie: "Hey, where's that Skylon guy?" Ryder: "He got kidnapped." Collie: "Did some random badger with a traffic cone on his head like, randomly come and kidnap him like, right in front of you guys?" Ryder: "Yeah! How do you know? Did you order him to do that?" Collie: "No! Why would I get someone to come kidnap Skylon? If it was anyone, it would be you, Ryder. Anyway, he like, did that to Platypus. Right in front of my face." Raiko: "Oh, so that's why that creepy guy's not with you today..." Blue Jay: "WHY WON'T WE ALL WORK TOGETHER, FACIES?!" Raiko: "What? With Collie?" Collie: "Excuse me?" Ryder: "Well, I guess, since both our friends are missing...we could help each other try to find them..." Collie: "Fine, whatevs, just so I can get Platypus back. I need him to help me with my dance school, that like, because of you Ryder, I can't get." Ryder: "Okay?" Raiko: "Do you know where this badger lives?" Collie: "How do you expect me to know?" Raiko: "Just wondering! Jeez!" Collie: "Well, we could always just like, like, like, send him like a note or something." Raiko: "You say 'like' too much..." Collie: "Whatevs!" Collie's House Inside Collie's pink and purple house, everyone is sitting on the carpet, writing a letter. Porcupine: "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE RYDER'S BOYFRIEND, COLLIE, THEN YOU'RE A REAL FACE, YOU KNOW THAT?" (Pulls out some of Ryder's fur randomly). Ryder: "Ow!" Collie: "What? What makes you think that! There's nothing I like about Ryder, sweet cakes! So there's absolutely nothing to worry about!" Porcupine: "YOU DON'T LIKE RYDER? WELL, THEN YOU'RE STILL A FACE!" Ryder: "ANYWAY, do you guys think this letter is good?" Collie: "Yeah, sure, just get it sent already." Ryder folds the paper in half. He walks over to a nearby open window and tosses it outside. The letter floats up into the sky. Blue Jay: "NOW WHAT?" Ryder: "We wait!" FIVE MINUTES LATER A letter comes back through the window. Ryder grabs it and opens the letter. He reads it. Ryder: "He says that he's on top of the tallest mountain, and we only have one day to get there or else he will blow up the whole mansion that Skylon and Platypus are locked in and throw the debris on our race track! Guys, that mountain takes three days to climb up!" Raiko: (Mumbling) "Not another time limit! And is he really dumb enough to tell us where they are...?" Collie: "Hmph! I would have just left him to blow it up and throw the debris on the track, but Platypus and Skylon are there!" Ryder: "Hello! How are we supposed to get up there in one day?!" Everyone sits there in thought for a moment. Porcupine: "Oh, I know just the thing!" On Top of the Tallest Mountain Shot of the tallest mountain, which has a mansion at the top, and on top of the mansion is a small house. Shot of Skylon, Platypus and Badger standing inside the mansion. Badger: "Okay kiddies, have some delectable fun at this delectable mansion for one delectable day!" Skylon: "What do you mean, one day?" Badger: "AFTER THAT IT BLOWS UP." Skylon: "WHAT?!" Badger: "Yeppydoodles!" Skylon: "Isn't you're house at the top?" Badger: (Blankly) "Oh." (Walks out of the mansion, slams the door, and locks it.) Skylon and Platypus just stand there silently for a moment. Skylon looks around. Skylon: "Well, we might as well make the best of our time while we're here. Look at all the stuff to do in this mansion! What a weird prison this is..." Platypus nods his head in agreement. They both run off. Random Forest Ryder, Raiko, Blue Jay and Collie are all standing in the forest, waiting for something. Suddenly, a blimp comes down from nowhere, and Porcupine is standing in the entrance. The blimp has a childhood picture on the side of Ryder, Raiko and Skylon, except Porcupine taped her face over Raiko and Skylon's faces. Porcupine: "C'MON, FOLKS!" Ryder: "Where did that blimp come from? And where did she get that picture?!" Collie: "Hurry up!" They all run up to the blimp and jump inside. Porcupine grabs Ryder and takes a portrait of them both together. Then she runs into the control room and starts flying the blimp towards the mountain. Porcupine: "WELL, WHAT AN EXCITING ADVENTURE THIS IS, EH?" Ryder: "Eh?!" Raiko: "Uh, yeah, sure..." Next to the Mountain in the Blimp They have finally reached the mountain and are now heading up. Porcupine runs out of the control room as the blimp is still going up and begins taking pictures of Ryder. The blimp begins to tip and swerve. Ryder: "Um, could you maybe control the blimp?!" Porcupine: "Lemme just get one more photo..." (Takes picture). "Okay!" (Runs back to the control room). Raiko: "If she keeps obsessing over you, we're never gonna get to the top of the mountain!" Ryder: "I know, and it's really creepy and annoying..." They begin to notice that the blimp is swerving again. Porcupine is suddenly right behind Ryder, trying to take his fur again. Ryder: "Ow! Would you quit it?!" Porcupine: "Sorry! I just had to!" (Runs back to the control room). Raiko: "What you have to do is control the blimp! We'll never get to the top otherwise!" Collie: "The quicker we get to the top, the better..." Blue Jay: "OOoohhh!!! What's this lovely looking cake?" He is staring at a cake that he took out of a random fridge. Porcupine: (Suddenly right beside him) "That's face cake! It's quite delectable!" Collie: (Rolling her eyes) "Get back in the control room ASAP so we can save our friends!" Porcupine: "Good point, Collie! But you're still a face." She takes one last picture of Ryder, then runs back into the control room. Top of the Tallest Mountain They finally land the blimp at the top of the mountain. They all walk out and look around. Ryder spots the great big mansion which has bars in the windows and is surrounded by an electric field. Ryder: "There it is!" They all run over. Blue Jay: "THIS IS EASY!" (Runs straight into the electricity and gets electrocuted) Ryder: "Uh, yeah, first we need to dismantle the electric field..." Raiko: "I'll do that!" (Dashes away) Raiko finds a big red obvious button and presses it. The electric field disappears. He dashes back. Raiko: "Okay there! Now what?" Ryder: "We have to somehow get them out!" Suddenly, Badger jumps down from nowhere. Badger: "What are y'all snorts doing? Go away!" Collie: "We want our friends back! Can't you release them?" Badger: "No!" Ryder: "Please?" Badger: "Okay, fine. But only because you said please." Badger walks over to the front door and unlocks it. He opens the door. Badger: "You're free!" Skylon and Platypus come rushing out of the door. Skylon: "Ryder! Raiko!" Everyone joins together and cheers. Raiko: "This calls for a celebration at Taters Cafe!" Credits Scene After Credits With Everyone at Taters Cafe Everyone (including Collie and Platypus) are sitting down at a table at Taters Cafe. They all sit there silently, staring at each other with blank expressions. Ryder: "Oh yeah, you're the villains! What are you doing here?" He basically kicks out Collie and Platypus. They continue celebrating as Collie and Platypus run away. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39